Lida Rose
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: So here comes the best cliche in the book: a USUK proposal fic. But this one has a twist. Ever heard of a singing telegram? Well, THIS is a singing proposal!


**I had an idea one day to write a cute little USUK proposal fic. Yes, it's been done before BUT not like this! I had been listening to a song called "Lida Rose" that I had always heard from the musical "The Music Man." After hearing it recently, I couldn't get the picture of Alfred dancing around and singing. So, I wrote this. =) Here's the link to the song if you wish to listen to it: **

http:/ www. / watch?v=wCpCxD 6Em8k

Lida Rose

A USUK one-shot

Two young men rushed down the street, eager to reach the door of a house nearby. They were both laughing as the taller one hold his jacket above their heads to protect them from the heavy rain falling from the sky. The two finally reached the door and the taller let the other hold his jacket as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. They stumbled in and began to attempt to dry themselves, still laughing.

"You okay?" the taller asked, wiping his glasses off on his shirt.

"A bit drenched," the other answered with a small chuckle. "Alfred, that was so much fun!"

"I knew you'd think so, Artie!" Alfred said, kissing Arthur on the cheek. "Do I know how to create the perfect date or what?"

"I'll go with 'or what,'" Arthur remarked and Alfred pouted.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked. "I mean, dinner at a fancy place and a nice walk along the coast… How is that not perfect? And I know the sudden rain kind of put a damper on our walk but still-!"

Arthur put a finger on his lips. "I'm just kidding, love. Relax."

"So it was a perfect date after all?" the American asked.

"More than," Arthur smiled lovingly and kissed Alfred chastely. "I'm going to go upstairs and dry off. I'll be down soon, love."

Alfred nodded and headed towards the living room as Arthur walked up the stairs. Once the Briton was out of sight, Alfred quickly rushed back to the entrance and grabbed his coat, patting the pockets to make sure that his secret weapon was still there. He rushed back into the living room and dimmed the lights, giving the room a sexy yet loving feeling. He then slipped on his coat and plopped down on the couch just as Arthur started to descend down the stairs.

"There you are, love," Arthur sighed and sat down next to Alfred, cuddling up to the American. "What's with the lights? Are you planning on taking a nap in here?"

"That sounds good," Alfred smiled, pecking the smaller blonde on the lips gently. "But I know of something that sounds even better…"

The American stood up and took Arthur's hands, humming a tune before opening his mouth to sing.

"Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose, to get the sun back in the sky," he sang. "Lida Rose… I'm home again, Rose, about a thousand kisses shy…" He began to sway his arms gently, causing Arthur's to do the same. "Ding, dong, ding. I can hear the chapel bell chime. Ding dong ding…" He dropped down on one knee, kissing Arthur's knuckles. "With the least suggestion, I'll pop the question."

Arthur chuckled and Alfred dropped his hands, backing up and holding his arms out.

"Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose, without a sweet-heart to my name," Alfred continued. "Lida Rose, how everyone knows that I am hoping you're the same…" He then folded his hands over his heart, looking lovingly at the Briton. "So this is my love song, not fancy or fine…"

"Lida Rose…" he sang, getting on his knee and fishing something out of his pocket. "I hope you'll be…" He pulled out a small velvet box and opened the lid to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. He drew it from the box and slipped it onto Arthur's ring finger. "Mine."

Arthur covered his mouth in shock, looking at the ring with surprised eyes. Gaping like a fish, he looked between Alfred and the box while trying to choke out words.

"I… You…" he gasped. "Alfred, I…"

Arthur gave up on words and threw himself on the American, kissing his lover fiercely. After they parted, Alfred chuckled as he looked lovingly into Arthur's eyes.

"I suppose that's a yes?" he asked softly.

"Git," Arthur smiled. "What else would it be?"

Alfred smiled, his blue eyes shining with mirth as Arthur's lips came down for another kiss. Yes, it truly was a perfect ending to a perfect date.


End file.
